The Chang Family Members: When Adelaide Chang was Born
by cartoonman412
Summary: Sid, Adelaide, Becca and Stanley flashback to the year Adelaide was born into the entire family and the entire universe.


**Outside the Chang family members' house **

The Chang family members and the neighbors are dancing it off at Becca's baby shower party and Becca now goes right into labor.

Becca: "Oh, Gladys, it's time!"

Gladys: "It's time? oh boy, everybody to your positions, people! Harvey, get Larry and Toby, Charlene, call the hospital, Becca, begin your breathing, come on, good lady."

Becca: [Rhythmic Breathing]

Harvey (in the driver's): "Come on, everybody, we got ourselves a Chang to deliver."

Felicia: "Now that's what I really call a super good baby shower."

The car drives around on the way to Dorough-Sheldon Memorial Hospital.

**Dorough-Sheldon Memorial Hospital**

The Chang family members and the neighbors walk right over to the receptionist.

Receptionist: "Oh, Becca, you probably weren't due 'til next week now, dear, well I guess we can try to squeeze you in someplace, right?"

Becca: "But Dr. Robertson promised me a much comfy hospital room."

Stanley signs in to the receptionist and they all follow 1 another on their way to where Dr. Robertson's standing.

Dr. Robertson: "Becca, Stanley, thank goodness you're all here, how far apart are the pains, Becca?"

Becca: "They're pretty much constant."

Dr. Robertson: "Then let's go in your hospital room and get you all settled in there."

7 Year Old Sid, Olivia and Francesca go right into the waiting room.

Cut to Becca in her hospital room...

Becca: [Rhythmic Breathing Continues]

Dr. Robertson: "Alright, Becca, you can do it, push now, (she looks around at the other staff members.) have we got a good reading on the emergency financial manager lately?"

Becca: [Screaming In Alarm]

Dr. Robertson: "Here it comes."

A baby girl is born to the Chang family members.

Baby Girl: [Cooing A Bit]

Stanley: "Oh, Becca, she's super beautiful, she's a little sweet girl."

The baby girl's eyes are now in focus and concentration.

Becca: "Hello there, our dear little sweet girl."

The baby girl's in Becca's arms.

Stanley: "What do we think we should name our little sweet girl?"

Becca: "How 'bout we name her Adelaide?"

Stanley: "That's good, Adelaide Katie Chang."

Felicia: "Oh yeah, I really love it."

7 Year Old Sid: "Come on, Olivia and Francesca, let's go, my mom's probably finished doing her rhythmic breathing by now."

The 3 young girls walk around on their way to Becca's hospital room.

Felicia: "There you girls are."

Felicia takes 7 Year Old Sid, Olivia and Francesca right over to Becca's hospital room.

Becca: "Sid, we want you to meet somebody super special, this is your new baby sister, Adelaide, Adelaide, this is your big sister, Sid."

Dr. Robertson picks Baby Adelaide up while 7 Year Old Sid sits right in the armchair and he places her right in 7 Year Old Sid's arms.

7 Year Old Sid (holding Baby Adelaide in her arms): "Hi there, Adelaide,"

Baby Adelaide: [Cooing A Bit]

7 Year Old Sid: "I'm your big responsible sister and these are my 2 good friends, Olivia and Francesca."

Olivia: "Hi there, Adelaide,"

Francesca: "nice meeting you here."

Baby Adelaide: [Crying And Wailing Loudly]

Gladys: "Well that's a beginning."

**Back home in the Chang family members' house **

(Stanley's walking around with a crying and wailing Baby Adelaide in his arms.)

Baby Adelaide: [Still Crying And Wailing]

Stanley: "Becca, what are we gonna do? she hasn't quit crying ever since we brought her home with all of us."

Olivia: "Somehow it's not much fun and exciting around here any longer,"

Francesca: "your sister's constant crying and wailing is much louder than your bird-call impersonations."

(Kathy hears Baby Adelaide crying and wailing.)

Kathy: "Oh, that loud crying and wailing's getting on my nerves."

Kathy walks right over to Gladys who's right by the television screen.

Kathy: "Ms. Robinson, can we go to the zoo, please?"

Gladys: "It's enough of a zoo around here already."

(Meanwhile, 7 Year Old Sid and Becca are looking right at Sid's baby photos in the photo album.)

Becca: "And there you are, just 1 year old. you both enjoyed your mashed bananas and your strained carrots as well."

Baby Adelaide (from inside Becca and Stanley's bedroom): [Crying And Wailing Again]

Stanley (from inside his and Becca's bedroom): "Becca! help me out here!"

Becca: "I'll be right back, Sid."

(Becca goes right into hers and Stanley's bedroom.)

Stanley: "All I did was laugh a bit, I tried my best not to do it, but I had this disturbing feeling in my chest, then I laughed a bit, and right now she's crying and [Baby Adelaide Hiccupping A Bit] right now she's got a major case of the hiccups."

7 Year Old Sid (entering Becca and Stanley's bedroom): "Mom? Dad? let me sing Adelaide a nice relaxing lullaby to help her fall asleep."

7 Year Old Sid (taking Baby Adelaide in her arms and rocking her gently): _**Little Adelaide**_

_**please rest**_

_**your dear sweet head**_

7 Year Old Sid (continued): _**right now**_

_**it's time**_

_**for bed**_

7 Year Old Sid: _**you're more**_

_**adorable than**_

_**Wacky Fred**_

7 Year Old Sid (continued): _**how times**_

_**fly by**_

7 Year Old Sid: _**you're the**_

_**apple of**_

_**our eyes**_

7 Year Old Sid (continued): _**when you grow**_

_**to love**_

_**and play**_

7 Year Old Sid: _**you'll just**_

_**sleep the night**_

_**away**_.

(Baby Adelaide falls asleep and 7 Year Old Sid puts her right in her crib and 7 Year Old Sid turns the lights out.)

7 Year Old Sid: [Kisses A Bit] "Goodnight, Adelaide, sleep tight, don't have terrible nightmares like I sometimes do."


End file.
